


Warmth of Dreams

by MiceAndIce



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7173347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceAndIce/pseuds/MiceAndIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>War is hard and tiring; being with a loved one is not. Corrin and Shura spend time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this so that there are no gendered pronouns referring to Corrin. Corrin can be female, male, agender, etc. depending on the reader's wishes. :)
> 
> The My Unit and Shura's support conversations are very well-paced in my opinion, and the S-rank feels a lot more natural than a lot of the other S-ranks I've seen in the game. Their relationship seems to be one where they can both grow as people, and that's just so endearing to me. Please enjoy this little fic!

Battle after battle after battle, Corrin is always grateful for the relief a bedroom provides. Aches in the muscle, numbness of the mind, pain from wounds; it falls away when there's pillows and soft sheets. The hot springs help too, but there's a sense of privacy and a different kind of warmth in the tree house that Corrin craves when the sky turns black.

It's been more welcoming now than ever with Shura living there too. The war keeps them busy and there's not much free time, but even when Corrin comes home and Shura isn't physically there, his presence is still felt. The book moved from its normal place on the bookshelf, the creases in the sheets where Shura lay; it all left a mark in the room that kept Corrin feeling close to the man even when they were apart.

The times when Corrin comes home to Shura are the best though. The genuine warmth in Shura's smile, the tight embraces when it has been too long; it fills Corrin with a sense of happiness that flows from the soul itself. The hesitations of the man endear him to Corrin even more than Shura could possibly imagine or hope to imagine. Before Shura can even finish speaking (Is this okay - Is this enough - You deserve better - Do you still love me), Corrin is answering him with kisses, with touches, with eyes that show more than words could ever tell.

Shura responds, reluctantly at first and then with more confidence. Corrin has seen him talking to comrades and interacting with more people at Corrin's prodding, and it sparks a feeling of comfort, of happiness, of love. Seeing Shura become more comfortable and find self-worth in their love elates Corrin, and Shura loves seeing Corrin be happy and fight harder for their shared dream.

Their touches are soft and their bed is soft; they sleep together when they can, arms and legs tangled together, dreaming of peace, of restored homelands, of continued happiness together.

**Author's Note:**

> I just S-ranked Shura in revelation and he's honestly so sweet! I then hunted down a translation of his skinship to see if there was anymore character development I could find in lieu of other support conversations - since they don't exist - and this guy seriously needs more love. I wrote this tiny thing in the slight hopes that other people will be more intrigued by him and write more fic or draw more fanart of him ;P


End file.
